Papa Mama Papa
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Masa lalu bukanlah hal yang harus dikubur  Masa lalu seberat apapun akan menjadi kenangan  Kenangan yang baik atau buruk tergantung darimu


**Papa … Mama … Papa**

**Disc: Naruto tidak mungkin punya saya, kecuali Masashi Kishimoto-sensei rela mewariskannya pada saya :D**

**Warn : mengandung unsur gaje, OOC, agak alay, bahasa baku nan kaku dan author tidak bertaggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada readers (?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA..**

**Genre : Drama Family**

**~no pair~**

"_papa aku sayang papa"_

"_mama aku sayang banget sama mama"_

"_papa aku juga sayang papa"_

Gadis itu duduk di tepi kolam ikan dan terus memandangi ikan yang berenang-renang di kolam. Dia tersenyum.

"Hinata waktunya pulang sayang," panggil lelaki yang datang menghampiri kolam.

"iyua papa," kata gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu dan bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan bergandengan dengan Sasuke, papanya. Pulang.

"mama aku kangen sama kakek, sama nenek. Kapan kita ke rumah kakek lagi?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura saat mereka di dapur.

"iya, mama juga. Kalau begitu, besok kita ke rumah kakek ya sayang," jawab Sakura dengan senyum. Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban mamanya. Sakura menangkap ada sesuatu di balik senyuman Hinata itu lalu bertanya,"ada apa sayang?"

"tak apa mama"

"benar?"

"ah mama, aku anak papa kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang tak lazim.

"tentu sayang, kamu anak papa juga anak mama" Sakura menjawab seadanya disertai senyuman paling lembut dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya, walau pun Sakura sebenarnya bingung akan maksud dari pertanyaan anaknya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, lalu pergi dari dapur meninggalkan mamanya yang sedang memasak makan malam dalam kebingungan tentang dirinya.

_Hinata tahu mama, Hinata anak papa di sana_

Hinata memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia pandang, hanya saja dia merasa mendapat pandangan balik dari seseorang di luar sana.

Rumah itu tampak lengang sampai Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil yang berhenti di samping rumah yang tampak lengang itu. Hinata berlari ke dalam rumah diikuti kedua orang tuanya.

"kakek … nenek … aku datang" teriak Hinata di depan pintu rumah. Ada langkah kaki menuju pintu yang terdengar lambat. Wanita tua itu membuka pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk-ketuk oleh cucunya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"nenek," Hinata memeluk neneknya dan dibalas ciuman lembut oleh sang nenek. Tsunade melihat 2 orang dewasa yang berangkulan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum pada Tsunade kemudian memeluknya. Mereka sudah cukup lama tak bertemu.

"kakek mana nek?" tanya Hinata antusias melihat tak ada sang kakek yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Lalu seorang pria tua yang masih cukup kuat –untuk ukuran seorang tua- muncul dari halaman samping.

"kakek" Hinata berlari menghampiri kakeknya dan memeluknya.

"wah Hinata, sudah besar ya," ujar Jiraiya kagum.

"iya dong kakek, masa mau kecil terus"

"hahaha ini dia cucuku yang cantik"

Hinata tersipu malu, dia selalu seperti ini jika mendapat pujian dari Jiraiya. Mereka lalu asyik bercakap-cakap dan tak memperhatikan bahwa yang lain telah masuk ke rumah.

Hinata membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kakeknya.

"_kakek aku tahu aku punya papa yang lain_"

Jiraiya agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan cucunya. Hinata menunggu respon kakeknya, ternyata Jiraiya tua terlalu kaget mendengar pengakuannya.

"maukah kakek berjanji untuk menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang terus tersenyum.

"kau benar-benar sudah besar ya cucuku" Hinata tersenyum simpul

"baik, kakek akan menceritakannya. Tapi, Hinata harus menginap di sini ya, bagaimana?" tawar Jiraiya.

Mereka menyilangkan masing-masing kelingking mereka sebagai tanda janji telah dibuat.

Makan malam hangat yang lama tak dirasakan Indah bersama kakek-neneknya. Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya.

"mama, Hinata boleh menginap tidak?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

"maaf sayang, mama rasa tidak, mama dan papa ada jadwal besok jadi kita harus pulang mala ini," jawab Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"tapi mama, Hinata kan sudah lama tidak menginap di sini. Hinata kangen sama kakek sama nenek"

"maaf sayang, nanti malah merepotkan kakek dan nenek"

"biarkan saja Hinata menginap di sini, kami bisa menjaganya sementara kalian besok menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian", Jiraiya berkedip ke arah Hinata.

"maaf merepotkan ayah", kata Sasuke mengabulkan permintaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Mata Hinata berkilat mendengar pernyataan papanya. Hinata tersenyum simpul memandang mamanya.

_Tak apa mama, aku hanya ingin tahu yang seharusnya kuketahui_

Hinata ingat pesan mamanya tadi untuk tidak merepotkan kakek dan nenek. Pesan yang sama yang selalu ditinggalkan seorang ibu kepada anaknya saat si anak dititipkan pada orang lain. Tentu saja Hinata takkan melakukan itu, dia hanya ingin tahu . . .

Langit malam cerah, Hinata duduk di halaman belakang bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya untuk memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa malam itu. Hinata selalu senang memandang bintang. Menurutnya, bintang itu hebat karena bintang bisa hidup sangat lama untuk memandang bumi dan mengingat segala hal yang pernah terjadi di bumi. Bintang itu seperti merekam bumi dalam ingatan bintang. Hebat! Bintang pasti tahu papaku, pikir Hinata. Tetapi, bintang tak bisa berbicara, lalu bagaimana caranya Hinata tahu siapa papanya? Hinata tersenyum menatap bintang.

_Bintang mungkin tak bisa memberitahuku, tetapi kakek akan memberitahuku_.

"kakek sudah janji kan?" tanya Hinata pada kakeknya dengan senyum nakal. Namun, Jiraiya tak menjawab, dia hanya terus memandang bintang di angkasa. Hinata tak sabar untuk mengetahui segalanya, dia merajuk sampai Jiraiya memperhatikannya.

"baik, tapi Hinata tak boleh memberitahu Sakura kalau Hinata sudah tahu, oke?" Jiraiya mengajukan persyaratan. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan rasa tak sabar. Hinata terlalu penasaran untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya. Dia akan fokus pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kakeknya.

"Sakura pernah mencintai seorang lelaki", Jiraiya memulai ceritanya.

"Laki-laki itu bernama Rock Lee, teman kuliah mamamu. Mereka saling mencintai, namun kakek tak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Mereka sempat kabur tapi berhasil kakek temukan, saat ditemukan mereka berusaha kabur lagi. Kakek mengejarnya hingga sampai di lintasan kereta api, mamamu mengancam kakek akan bunuh diri jika kakek masih menentang keras hubungannya dengan Lee. Kakek takut mamamu meninggal, maka kakek mengiyakan permintaanya. Namun, saat hendak berjalan menjauh dari lintasan kereta api itu, tiba-tiba ada kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahnya. Kakek berusaha menolongnya, menyuruhnya lari dari sana, namun mamamu seperti tak bisa berjalan. Seperti ada yang menahannya, dan tak bisa menghindari kereta itu. Saat kakek mengira takkan melihat mamamu lagi, ternyata Lee mendorong mamamu ke arah papa dari seberang lintasan itu. Mamamu selamat dengan luka, namun Lee tak selamat", Jiraiya menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lee meninggal saat itu juga. Mamamu sangat sedih dan terus menangis sepanjang waktu mengingat Lee. Kakek tak tahu kesedihan mamamu sebenarnya disebabkan olehmu, yang saat itu masih berupa embrio. Saat kakek tahu tentangmu, kakek langsung memutuskan pernikahan mamamu dengan Sasuke, papamu sekarang." Jiraiya mengakhiri ceritanya dengan memandang bintang yang sinarnya makin terang sepanjang malam itu.

"kakek, papaku sekarang dimana?" tanya Hinata polos.

"di sana sayang", Hinata menunjuk sebuah bintang yang sinarnya paling terang di antara bintang yang lain.

"jika orang mati, mereka akan menjadi bintang ya kakek?"

"ya sayang. Dan bintang itu adalah Lee. Dia selalu melihatmu dari sana dan dia akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu", kata Jiraiya mendekap erat Hinata.

Hinata tak bertanya lagi, dia terus melihat bintang yang ditunjuk sang kakek sebagai Lee, papanya.

_Mama aku tahu dimana papa sekarang_

Malam itu cerah. Hinata mengajak papa dan mamanya untuk melihat bintang bersamanya di atap rumah. Ada satu bintang yang terus berkedip padanya, bintang itu bintang yang paling terang di antara bintang malam itu. Indah tersenyum melihatnya.

"papa, aku sayang papa", Hinata tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"papa juga sayang Hinata", Sasuke mengecup kening anaknya dan tersenyum.

"mama, aku sayang banget sama mama", Hinata memandang Sakura.

"mama juga sangat sayang Hinata", Sakura tersenyum memandang anaknya lalu mencium kening Sakura.

"papa, aku juga sayang papa", Hinata menatap bintang paling terang di angkasa.

Bintang itu berkedip sekali lagi melihat buah hatinya tersenyum padanya.

Sakura dan sasuke memeluk Hinata malam itu.

Hangat.

Malam yang hangat ya papa.

*SEKIAN*

Kyaaaaaa berasa kayak baca teks Bahasa Indonesia saking bakunya ,

Mohon review-nya bagi yang berkenan..


End file.
